What is the meaning of the maze?
by Hail2715
Summary: Hey guys! This is my corrected and hopefully error free version of my first Maze Runner story from 2015. If you'd like to see my first Maze runner story it is up on my page so check it out and let me know how/ what you feel.
1. Chapter 1

If there is anything I learned about being in the maze is that _I_ was put in there for a reason, not my sister, not my brother, but me. _Why?_ Why out of all people had I been chosen for the maze, what did I ever do to deserve this? These were one of the many thoughts the Gladers had while being in the maze.

I feel the author James Dashner gave me a special feeling about life. I know crazy right? When I first read the book, I didn't really think anything of it but, "what a nice book to read when you have spare time." At the time I did not know there was any other books, so I did not bother to read them, nor watch the movie. Then about a year later some of my friends invited me to the movie theater to watch **The Scorch Trails.** Of course me not knowing it was the second part to the maze runner series I looked up the movie title wondering what it could be about. When I found out it was the second book to the maze runner I was like what more could there possible be to the series, they got out of the maze and they are free now, but when I was reading the book I did not pay attention to the fact that their journey had just begun. So being polite and wanting to hang out with my friends I agreed to go see the movie last minute even though I did not think it would be all that good.

After I watched the movie I was amazed at how good it was and not just the how cute the actors were. The next couple of days it was all I could think and talk about! So, I finally decided to watch the maze runner, and after I finished watching that movie it gave me a completely different view on life.


	2. Chapter 2

So, you're probably wondering what are your thoughts on the maze runner? Well if you continue reading you will find out…

After watching and reading the maze runner I realized something. Just like the Gladers were put into the maze for a reason, we were put onto this earth for a reason. God put us onto this earth because he knew what we were capable of. He did not put us on this earth to fail school, do drugs, bully people, etc. For example, when Thomas and all of the other Gladers were put into the maze did they just sit around and do nothing? No. They tried to figure out solutions to get out of the maze. All of your friends that you have now did you meet them all at once? No. just like in the maze as new people came old people also left. I felt this showed that people come and go in your life, and people you always thought would be by your side suddenly aren't there anymore, but should that get you down? Should you let people control your life? Only you can decide that. When you were born into this life you did not know anyone or anything, you were just as confused as Thomas was or Newt or any other Glader for that matter, but that didn't stop you. We are just like those characters in the maze, if we had a life before this one we don't know anything about it, but we accept it as a way of life just like the Gladers did. I feel in our life we have three obstacles 1) complete school 2) get a job 3) make it in life. All of these obstacles to decided one big thing whether you go to heaven or hell. Some people don't even complete the first obstacle! You would be surprised by your surroundings your whole life is a maze since you were born take a look around your we are trapped in the first maze until we find a way out. So, if you're not going to find a way out fine by me but I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing. It's your life, choose what you want to do with it.

These were the thoughts I had after watching a movie, when I told my friends about it some of them were like,

"Oh my gosh your totally right"

and others where more like

"That doesn't make sense"

which I can understand, everyone realizes things at different paces, just remember; it's your life, not anyone else's.


End file.
